


Jar-Jar x Yoda / R2 - Han = true love

by loveinadoorway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ comment_fic prompt by enmuse : Any, any, (geeky conversation, meta, whatever): Lucas never should have made the damn so-called Star Wars "prequels"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jar-Jar x Yoda / R2 - Han = true love

Okay, here they went again.

Stiles was sure it was going to be one of those motherfucking useless arguments where he had an opinion, nicely founded in facts and all, but that big brute had another one and would frown Stiles into submission, because that useless lump of wolf fur had no facts at all to back his shit up with.  
Or not, because…

“No, you’re totally right, Lucas should’ve stayed the hell away from those movies, man,” Derek, the useless, brutish, HUGE lump of wolf fur, ground out between two large bites of burger.

Whoa. Freak out. Was this the end of the world as Stiles knew it? They were in actual, factual agreement?

“And you know what? Puppet-Yoda was SO FUCKING MUCH better than CGI-Yoda,” Derek said, nodding to put some extra emphasis on his words. The man actually GRINNED at Stiles and then continued to demolish his burger.

Okay, who was this guy and what had he done with Derek?

“Yo, Stiles, you want the rest of those fries?” Pod-Derek asked, again with the grinning.

Stiles merely shook his head in silence and pushed his plate across the table. Weird. No, actually downright scary, the longer he thought about it.

Derek was extremely pleased with himself. His research was paying off more than he had ever imagined it could. They were having an actual conversation and he was saying all the right things. He went over the checklist in his mind. Everybody hated Jar-Jar, so…

“And man, that Jar-Jar shit? What was that all about? Who needed him, eh?”

Stiles swallowed hard. Okay, the thing had apparently just been temporarily delayed. HERE they went again.

“Actually, he was the only thing about those shitty prequels I liked,” he whispered and braced himself for the coming impact.

Shit. How Stiles was that? Derek should’ve known the guy would like that Binks thing. Stiles, king of the minority opinion, jumpin’ Jaysus on a pogo stick! Quickly now… what to do?

“Yeah, well, you know, he at least was entertaining, I give you that. I was just meaning, you know, from the broader perspective of the… you know, story arc?”

Yup, pod person alright. That was definitely NOT Derek Hale, no way, nuh-uh. But who knew what the pod wolves wanted, right? No guessing their nefarious plan, right? So, better play along.

They had had a conversation. An actual two-way conversation. With words. From Derek. For over an hour. Stiles was still shaking his head (on the inside, of course – no gestures the big bad fuzz could interpret in any wrong way, no sir) when Derek pulled up in front of the Stilinski house.

“Night, Derek. Had fun, gotta go now,” Stiles said quickly, not wanting for the Titanic to sink in New York harbor. 

Only, his door wouldn’t open.

After trying several times, Stiles turned to Derek, wearing his ‘dude, what the fuck?’ face.

“I, uh…,” the other man said, clearly back in terra cognita now, with single syllables, grunting sounds and a lot of frowning.

Just when Stiles was opening his mouth to bitch about it, Derek turned to really look at him, eyes serious.

“I turned on the child-proof lock, so you wouldn’t… uh… run off,” Derek said in a very quiet voice.

“Dude, seriously? WHY?”

Derek moved over very slowly. Well, given that he was a werewolf alpha who could theroretically, you know… MOVE. Then he, again very slowly pressed his lips on Stiles’. Gently.

“Because I wanted to do that.”

The silence in the car was deafening. Stiles could actually hear his own heartbeat. He had absolutely no clue how to react. Which was weird, given that all he could think of was Derek. Given that all he saw in his mind’s eye was Derek when he masturbated. Given just how much he had wanted to be kissed by, yup, guessed it, Derek.

“Stiles, man, please, don’t tell me I watched those crappy movies and spent three days researching in vain? I’ve tried so hard… so HARD!”

Ominous pause.

“Well, how can I say no to a man who subjected himself to the three most useless prequels in the history of mankind. For me.”

And with that, Stiles Stilinski kissed Derek Hale.

Well, okay, technically, Stiles Stilinski’s lips locked on to Derek Hale’s nose and when Stiles realized, he was so mortified he had a minor panic attack and by the time that had died down sufficiently for Derek to take matters in his own hands once more, the Sheriff’s patrol car had pulled up alongside and it took Derek way too long to remember how to open the lock, with the Sheriff glaring at him non-stop and…

… and yet somehow, they managed to live happily ever after.


End file.
